


Milky Troubles

by leRequin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Milk, dong shaped trophys, dong tropys, drinking milk from dong shaped trophys, liquid in trophy, milk drinking, milk drinking from trophy, trophies shaped like dongs, trophy drinking, trophy full of liquid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leRequin/pseuds/leRequin
Summary: Jayce visits Viktor in Zaun while he's in the middle of something.





	Milky Troubles

Viktor was always in a hurry. It was just how his life was at this point. He would always be in his own lonely cave, working on whatever he things is important to work on. New augments for himself, or “upgrades,” as he likes to call them, something to benefit his people, or perhaps something fun. 

Tonight, funnily enough, he’s working on a cupholder. Something he wouldn’t know that he needed until he really thought about it, I mean, REALLY thought about it.  
“Fuck me dude, this is gonna be so good,” Viktor sighed to himself as he was finishing his new creation, “Fucking finally, I can just have my cup be next to me whenever I work on augments or whatever, without actually being on my desk, and on my way. I’m a fucking genious.”

“Hey dude what’s up,” Jayce said, to Viktor’s surprise. He didn’t know his egotistical counterpart would be there for him on this cold winter night. Zaun is not very nice during winter. Viktor flinched hearing his voice so suddenly.  
“Fucking knock dude omg…” Viktor groaned with a slight tone of amusement. It was kinda funny, even though Jayce had startled him.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know your daily session of ‘Trying To Invent The Biggest Dong On Planet Earth’ was on, my baad,” Jayce teased. It sure was a thing that Viktor would do in his spare time. It sure was.  
“Fuck off dude,” Viktor said, and reached for his tiny fridge cabinet. He took out a huge golden trophy, with “The Biggest Dong On Planet Earth” -written on it. To clarify, the dong trophy isn’t shaped like a dong. Though, in hindsight, it probably should’ve been. The dong trophy also had a huge amount of milk in it.  
“I bet you won’t drink that milk,” Jayce said with a gay ass, cocky tone. He was leaning to Viktor’s wall, which was filled with string lights and fabrics, that Viktor had put up to minimize to echo in his room. 

Viktor said nothing. He held his dong trophy, full of milk. Deep down, Jayce hoped that Viktor wouldn’t drink it. Even deeper down, he REALLY hoped that he would. Viktor took his mask off carefully. He would never do this while anyone else was watching. This show. It was for Jayce.

To Jayce, Viktor’s face was sexy and everything. It was even sexier, when Viktor, without saying a word, tilted the dong trophy to his mouth, and the milk started to flow. Oh god, it really flowed. Most of it went to Viktor’s mouth, but the dong trophy was so huge that the milk started to overflow.  
Jayce nodded, agreeing with what he was seeing.

“Can you…” he started. Viktor kept drinking effervescently, looking Jayce straight in his eyes. Jayce didn’t know if he could finish his sentence. “Can you…..” he gulped, nervously, “Can you eat ass like that?”

Viktor was overflowing with the milk from the dong trophy. He finally finished, quickly and softly dropping the dong trophy on the ground. His mouth was leaking. Jayce’s mouth was as open as Viktor’s, because of how impressed he was with the cyborgs capability of drinking dong trophy milk so efficiently.

“What took you so long to ask that?” Viktor smiled. Jayce smiled back at him.


End file.
